La curiosidad mató a la bruja
by hermile1
Summary: Hermione encuentra un diario, ella decide... MANDEN REVIEWS!!! PLEASE!! ^^ **capitulo 2** "¿Por qué no fue así?"
1. Default Chapter

TE ADORO Y NO SÉ CÓMO EXPRESARLO. SOY DEMASIADO ORGULLOSO PARA DECIRLO Y PARA ADMITIR QUE ME PONGO CELOSO CUANDO MIRAS A OTRO Y NO A MÍ, O CUANDO HACES MUESTRAS DE AFECTO POR HARRY. LO SÉ, ÉL ES MI AMIGO, PERO NO SÉ QUE PIENSAS DE ÉL, EN REALIDAD. CÓMO ME GUSTARÍA METERME EN TU MENTE Y PODER SABER LO QUE PIENSAS DE MÍ, QUE CUANDO DEMUESTRAS ENFADARTE CONMIGO, A VECES, QUIZÁS PIENSAS QUE SOY UN TONTO QUE TRATA DE LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN CON SUS BROMAS IDIOTAS O SI LLEGARAS A AMARME COMO YO LO HAGO POR TI, QUE SOY LINDO O ALGO ASÍ. TANTO ME GUSTARÍA BESARTE. SÉ QUE ESTO ES CURSI, Y QUE NADIE PENSARÍA QUE YO ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO ESTO, PERO RON TAMBIEN TIENE SENTIMIENTOS Y TAMBIÉN SIENTE IMPULSOS DE POR LO MENOS PALPAR LOS LABIOS DE LA CHICA QUE AMA. SABER QUÉ SE SIENTE EL ABRAZAR TU CINTURA Y MIRAR TUS OJOS MIEL. SENTIR LA ORQUESTA DE TU RISA Y TU RESPIRACIÓN QUE SALE DE ELLA. QUE ME EMPAÑES LA VISTA CON EL DULCE ALIENTO DE TU VOZ Y QUE ALGUN DÍA PIENSES EN MÍ COMO MÁS QUE EL AMIGO QUE TE HACE REIR Y LLORAR.  
  
-Oye Ron, ¿qué haces?- preguntó su mejor amigo, Harry.  
  
- Sólo escribo en mi diario. En realidad, le escribo a alguien en mi diario.  
  
- ¿Se puede saber a quién?  
  
- Nadie... importante.  
  
- Oh, lo siento. Oye, es mejor dormir. Si mañana llegamos tarde a Pociones... mejor no lo imagino.  
  
- Sí- se metió en su cama, cerró las cortinas y todavía pensando en Hermione, desgarró la hoja como si algún día fuera a entregársela y dejó el diario en su mesita de noche encima del libro que le había prestado Hermione. (Claro que solo para tener algo de ella, porque leerlo, ni hablar). Luego se durmió.  
  
Hermione estaba ahí más linda que nunca. Era demasiado para él. Él le gritaba que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, que la quería, que nunca quería separarse de ella, nunca.  
  
-Te amo... ¡TE AMO! ¡NO TE VAYAS NUNCA, POR FAVOR! ¡NUNCA!  
  
-¡ROOOOOONNN!  
  
- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué?! No me molestes, déjame con ella, solo con ella...  
  
- Despierta!  
  
- Lo... siento. ¿Qué paso?  
  
- ¿A quién quieres y amas tanto?  
  
- ¿Yo? A nadie.  
  
- Sí, claro.... ehem... Bueno, bajemos.  
  
De pronto se abrió la puerta.  
  
- ¿Qué es tanto grito? Veo que alguien está muy enamorado aquí. Los he estado esperando hace dos horas. Me levante muy temprano pero veo que ustedes no-. Era Hermione.  
  
- Ya bajamos- dijo Ron sin dar ninguna explicación a sus amigos.  
  
- Ah, no. ¡Esperen! ¿Puedo llevarme mi libro, Ron?  
  
- Por supuesto- dijo sin darle importancia.  
  
Hermione llevó su mochila y descuidadamente metió el libro (grande por supuesto) en ella llena de demás libros. Lo que Ron no sabía era que Hermione no se llevó sólo su libro, sino que el pequeño libro azul en el cual él escribía sus sentimientos.  
  
Mientras que Hermione iba a su cuarto a dejar el libro pensó a quién amaba tanto Ron. Al principio le pareció gracioso que Ron gritara eso, pero después se dio cuenta de los obstáculos que le ponía. De pronto sintió una punzada de celos en el estómago. Llegó a su habitación, se tiró en la cama y pensó por un momento en Ron, pero sentía que algo estaba mal. Siempre que le faltaba alguna obligación o algo no estaba del todo normal, sentía esa sensación. Decidió revisar de nuevo su mochila para ver si todo estaba ahí. No todo estaba ahí. Le faltaba guardar el trabajo de tres pergaminos que les mandó hacer el profesor Snape. Pero además de que faltara algo, sobraba algo. Al principio se quedó atraída por el color de ese libro, ya que el azul era su color preferido. Lo abrió y una hoja cayó de él. La leyó sin molestarse en revisar de quién era el libro y se quedó sorprendida.  
  
¡¡Nooo!! No puede ser que... que me suceda esto a mí. ¿Cómo? O sea que ama a otra chica....  
  
- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás ahí?- era la voz de Harry.  
  
- S-sí, voy en seguida.  
  
Cuando se percató de que el libro era el diario de Ron, miraba de reojo el pequeño cuaderno azul, como si eso la ayudara a descubrir quién era la afortunada que ocupaba su lugar. Quería leerlo, pero sabía que leerlo era algo horrible de su parte, ya haber visto esa hoja había sido una invasión a su privacidad.  
  
- ¿Te pasa algo malo, Hermione? Para tu información hice la tarea de Snape. Así que no puedes regañarme- la molestó Ron.  
  
- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.  
  
El día pasó rápidamente con las continuas "peleas" de Ron y Hermione. Harry estaba acostumbrado a ellas, pero de algún modo lo hacían sentirse raro.  
  
Mientras Hermione no dejaba de pensar en eso.  
  
"¿Qué voy a hacer? Si lo leo, nunca más va a volver a confiar en mí, pero si no lo leo la curiosidad va a matarme, y claro el hecho de saber que le gusta alguien que no soy yo."  
  
-Oh, lo siento- había chocado con alguien al estar introducida en sus pensamientos. Pero era Malfoy- Ah, eres tú.  
  
-Ten más cuidado, sangre sucia.  
  
- Déjala en paz, Malfoy- gritó Ron agarrando su varita.  
  
- ¿Qué me vas a hacer? Ah, quieres defender a tu novia, ¿no?  
  
Los dos se sonrojaron y después de enfrentar a Malfoy y librarse de él, llegaron, por supuesto que tarde, a la clase de pociones.  
  
- Treinta puntos menos para Griffindor por su atraso. Ahora siéntense, ¡rápido!  
  
-Odio a Snape, es detestable  
  
- No tienes para qué decirlo, Ron- le dijo Harry con sarcasmo- eso ya lo tenemos claro.  
  
El día continuó con normalidad, excepto claro está, que Hermione no puso mucha atención en clases. (Está bien, no transcurrió con normalidad.^^)  
  
- Harry, ¿has visto mi diario?  
  
- No, ¿se te perdió?  
  
- ¿Por qué crees que te estoy preguntando dónde está?  
  
- Esta bien, cálmate. ¿Cuándo y dónde lo viste por última vez?  
  
Pensó un poco y de pronto dijo:  
  
- Oh, no. Harry, lo dejé encima del libro que me prestó Hermione.  
  
- ¿Y?  
  
- QUE NO ENTIENDES. ¡SE LO DEBE HABER LLEVADO!  
  
- No...no lo creo. Te lo habría devuelto.  
  
- No puede leerlo, ¡no puede!  
  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso sale allí algo sobre ella?- preguntó Harry con una sonrisa pícara, pero sentía algo extraño.  
  
- Porque... porque a nadie le gusta que lean sus secretos.  
  
TOC, TOC...  
  
- ¿Harry?- era la voz de Hermione- ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
- Espera- le contestó- oye, ahora podemos preguntarle- esta vez habló dirigiéndose a Ron.  
  
- No... no, espera.  
  
- Pasa  
  
Entró.  
  
- Harry, necesito hablar contigo.  
  
- Está bien- dijo mirando a Ron que tenía cara entre curiosidad y furia. Eso hizo que desistiera en preguntarle a Hermione sobre el diario.  
  
"¿Qué querrá hablar con él?"  
  
Mientras tanto afuera, en la sala común...  
  
- Harry, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que te avisara ¡que eres el nuevo capitán del equipo de Qudditch!  
  
- ¿Estás hablando en serio?  
  
- Claro que sí. No jugaría con eso.  
  
- Pero es demasiada responsabilidad, yo no...  
  
-¡Felicidades, Harry!- le dijo Hermione abrazándolo e interrumpiéndolo. Harry se sonrojó bruscamente y se sintió tan bien en ese momento que no quería que terminara .¿Perdón? ¿él pensó eso?  
  
Mientras todo esto ocurría alguien había estado viéndolo todo desde la escalera. El hecho de que lo abrazara lo ponía celoso hasta tal punto que estaría dispuesto a golpear a Harry. Pero no, no podía, estaba completamente equivocado, no podía hacer eso, ¿o sí?  
  
Esa noche Hermione llegó a su habitación, se puso el pijama, se metió en su cama y en vez de leer el acostumbrado libro de todas las noches, tomó el diario de Ron entre sus manos y lo miró fijamente. No sabía qué hacer. Leerlo, no leerlo, leerlo, no leerlo, leerlo...  
  
- No puedo- guardó el diario en su mesita de noche y se acurrucó entre las sábanas.  
  
******************* Un rayo de sol penetró por la ventana y arrojó su luz en los ojos de Hermione. Sus compañeras de habitación todavía dormían.  
  
Bajó las escaleras y ahí lo vio. Con su cabello rojo cayéndole en la cara mientras jugaba ajedrez mágico con Harry. Suspiró. Los chicos se dieron vuelta.  
  
- ¿Te ocurre algo?- preguntó Harry quien sintió ¿celos?  
  
- ¿Eh?- preguntó hipnotizada mirando a Ron, mientras este sonreía. "¿Por qué tiene que sonreír así' Es tan..."  
  
- Holaaa... ¿estás ahí?  
  
- Ehhh... sí.- "Creo que acabo de hacer el ridículo ¡Ay!"  
  
Ese día eran las pruebas de Quidditch para elegir el nuevo guardián. Ron estaba nervioso, también participaría. Se decepcionó tanto de su actuación que se fue directamente al castillo sin saber la decisión.  
  
-¡RON!, ¡RON!. ¿Adivina qué?- llegó gritando Harry a la habitación.  
  
- No lo sé- dijo con la cara hundida en la almohada. Pensando en lo mal que había jugado en la elección del guardián de Griffindor.  
  
- ¡Eres el nuevo guardián de Griffindor!  
  
- ¿Qué?  
  
- Lo que escuchaste.  
  
- No... puedo...creerlo...  
  
- Felicitaciones.  
  
Desde ese día Harry y Ron iban juntos a los entrenamientos y casi siempre volvían juntos. Harry, con sus obligaciones de capitán, tenía que trabajar un poco más.  
  
Una tarde se encontraban en la sala común, Harry y Ron jugando Snap explosivo y Hermione (¿adivinen qué?) estudiando.  
  
- Voy a la biblioteca- les avisó.  
  
- Iré contigo, tengo que buscar un libro de Herbología- le dijo Harry.  
  
Él claro que sabía lo que sentía Ron por Hermione. Por eso al ver su cara, sugirió:  
  
- ¿Por qué no vamos los tres?  
  
- Está bien- Ron se levantó como un resorte.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la biblioteca buscaron en las estanterías los libros que necesitaban.  
  
- Estoy exhausto- comentó Harry después de estar hora y media en la biblioteca.  
  
- Creo que ya deberíamos irnos. ¿Te ocurre algo, Ron?  
  
- No, nada- respondió. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, Ron no dejaba de mirarlos con cautela.  
  
- Voy a llevarme algunos libros- dijo Hermione.  
  
- ¡Qué sorpresa!- la molestó Ron.  
  
Hermione sólo le dirigió una dura mirada. Salió con una montaña de libros, algo no muy extraño en ella. De pronto se le cayó un libro. Harry se acercó para recogerlo, al igual que Hermione y sus manos se rozaron. Se sonrojaron y Harry lo recogió.  
  
Ron no pudo disimular.  
  
Salió corriendo sin poder aguantarlo. Hermione y Harry se quedaron viendo el hueco por donde se había ido.  
  
Ron entró en su pieza sintiendo ganas de llorar, pero su orgullo se lo impedía. Se tiró en la cama y se quedó pensando en todo lo ocurrido.  
  
" Parece que todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para hacerme sentir mal. Primero mi diario y ahora esto"  
  
- Ron, ¿te encuentras bien?- era Harry que había entrado a la habitación  
  
- No.  
  
- Yo sé lo que te ocurre. Estás celoso.  
  
- ¿Yo? ¿Celoso de qué?- dijo levantando su cabeza de su almohada y abriendo las cortinas de su cama con dosel.  
  
- No juegues. Soy tu amigo y te conozco hace casi cinco años. No puedes engañarme.  
  
- No sé qué hacer. ¿Sabes? Necesito hablar con alguien.  
  
- Adelante.  
  
- ¿Te gusta Hermione, cierto?  
  
- Ehhh...¿qué?  
  
- No me hagas repetírtelo.  
  
- N-no- dijo Harry preguntándose por qué estaba nervioso.  
  
- ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?  
  
- No... por nada. Bueno yo creo que deberías decírselo... si te gusta tanto- sugirió haciendo una lucha interna entre el cariño que le tenía a su amigo y el amor que él sentía. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? ¿Qué amor?  
  
- Está bien, trataré. Gracias- cerró las cortinas de su cama y, al parecer, se durmió.  
  
Harry se puso el pijama y se metió en su cama tratando de aclarar su confusión. Hermione por otro lado, después de que Harry fue a ver a Ron, se fue a su habitación, y sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió el diario escondida bajo las frazadas, como si alguien estuviera mirando su crimen. Quería aclarar todo el asunto de una vez, y lo haría leyendo el diario. Abrió la primera página. Esta decía:  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Estoy demasiado confundido. No sé si escribir en ti que eres un libro cualquiera, porque me parece demasiado infantil, pero necesito desahogarme. Estoy empezando a creer que me ella me atrae. (No diré el nombre por si caes en manos inadecuadas).  
  
"Qué inteligente" pensó con culpabilidad y desánimo Hermione. Siguió leyendo.  
  
No puede ser, después de todo... ¿o sí? Es extraño, nunca me había sentido así. Siento que la empiezo a conocer como si fuera la primera vez que la hubiera visto. Creo que lo sentía desde antes, pero no me daba cuenta de ello porque...en realidad no sé por qué, ya que nunca me había gustado alguien. A pesar de que sé que me quiere sólo como amigo, es algo lindo lo que estoy sintiendo, pero también difícil y, a veces, desesperante. Creo que es todo por hoy. Te escribiré cuando necesite desahogarme nuevamente. Ha sido un gran alivio.  
  
Hermione sentía que estaba viendo una película. No podía despegar la mirada del diario. Decidió avanzar unas cuántas páginas más.  
  
Querido diario:  
  
Realmente la quiero. Es tan linda, aunque no me atrevo a admitirlo con ese cabello café y su linda sonrisa que me quita el sueño. No sé qué hacer, es tan distinta mi idea de ella de ahora, a la de antes. Tengo mucho sueño y no quiero seguir escribiendo, sólo quiero dormir.  
  
Adiós.  
  
- ¡Lo tengo! Ella tiene el cabello café, ojos color miel y una..¿linda sonrisa? Bueno, eso no cuenta, es subjetivo. Ah, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo?  
  
Anotó la información para tratar de descubrir quién era "ella". ********************* Los últimos entrenamientos habían sido muy duros ya que se acercaba un partido muy importante y debían practicar mucho. Harry había desempeñado perfectamente el papel de capitán, el equipo le tenía respeto y él ya no era el pequeño chico que había entrado al equipo, ahora era un chico fuerte y de respetar. En cuanto a Ron, había mejorado mucho. Era un excelente guardián para el equipo. Todo iba muy bien. Era genial que Ron y Harry estuvieran juntos, pero Harry empezaba a molestarse por el hecho de que Ron lo abrumaba con sus problemas sobre Hermione. No porque estuviera aburrido de escucharlo, sino porque creía que sentía algo por ella.  
  
"No puede estar pasando esto. Ella es tu amiga , Harry, tu amiga. Nada más. Piensa en Cho, piensa en Cho, pero Hermione es tan..., ¡no, Harry! ¡En Cho!"  
  
- Harry, ¿podemos irnos? No es muy agradable estar mojándose mientras llueve a chuzos- lo sacó de sus pensamiento Alicia Spinet.  
  
- Sí, sí, claro. Yo me quedaré para guardar las pelotas. Vayan.  
  
- Yo te acompaño, Harry- le dijo Ron.  
  
- No es necesario. Vete, yo iré en seguida.  
  
-Está bien.  
  
Ron se fue rápidamente, para no seguir mojándose. Cruzó los terrenos, entró al castillo y se dirigió a la sala común. Tenía frío, estaba hambriento y empapado. Entró a la sala común y vio a Hermione leyendo un libro. Se veía tan linda alumbrada por la luz de la fogata. Decidió sentarse junto a ella.  
  
- Hola-le dijo.  
  
- Ho-hola- contestó Hermione escondiendo en libro tras de ella. Algo no estaba bien. ¿Qué escondía?  
  
-¿Qué tienes ahí?  
  
- Nada, nada. Un libro que no entenderías. "Sí, claro Hermione."  
  
- Ah, entonces crees que soy tan tonto que no soy capaz de entender uno de tus aburridos libros.  
  
- No es eso, no seas idiota.  
  
- Entonces es algo de tu amado Vicky, ¿no?  
  
- ¡Entiende que es mi amigo, nada más! Cómo puedes ser tan tonto- se había parado y parecía furiosa.  
  
- ¡No lo soy, tú eres la que engaña a sus amigos!  
  
- ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA VEZ!  
  
- ¿QUIÉN LO DICE? ¿UNA MENTIROSA?  
  
- ¡No, lo digo YO, Ronald Weasley!  
  
- ¿Y quién eres tú? ¡NO ERES NADIE!  
  
Una sonora cachetada se escuchó por toda la sala, vacía excepto por ellos. Los celos los habían llevado demasiado lejos. Ahora la mejilla de Ron estaba roja y no sabían qué decir. Los dos se miraban como si estuvieran petrificados. Ron se tocaba la mejilla y Hermione tenía, aún, la mano levantada. Les dolía mucho pelear el uno con el otro. Se querían, pero no podían evitar los celos y la incomprensión.  
  
- Nunca me... habías golpeado- dijo Ron mirando el piso.  
  
- Yo... no- vaciló un momento, pero luego algo la detuvo.  
  
Ron había divisado el libro de Hermione. No podía ser... Era... ¡su diario!  
  
- ¡Qué haces con mi diario!  
  
- ¿Tu diario? Eh... yo, bueno- "¿qué voy a decirle?"  
  
- Así que tú lo tenías. Pensé que me lo devolverías al saber que era mío- no parecía molesto sino bastante triste.  
  
- Ese no es tu diario- "Ya no podía mentir"- Eh... bueno yo.... ¡argh! Sí... es tu diario. Lo siento.  
  
- ¿Dónde estaba?  
  
- En mi mochila. Lo vi y pues yo... bueno...  
  
- Ya lo sabes todo ¿verdad?  
  
- Creo que sí- se sentía demasiado culpable. Verlo así con su cara tan triste, era horrible. Se debía sentir decepcionado. De pronto imaginó qué sentiría si él supiera su secreto. Se sintió peor.  
  
- Y... ¿qué piensas?- preguntó él luego levantó la mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos, pero no pudo soportarlo mucho.  
  
- ¡Pienso que es absurdo!- ¿qué estaba haciendo? Por un lado no podía dejar de sentir celos. Lo único que quería era que Ron se sintiera mal y se arrepintiera por sentir algo por esa chica. Pero sabía que eso estaba mal....  
  
- ¡Ah! Entiendo, tú... sólo... olvídalo- estaba destrozado. Se dirigía a su habitación.  
  
- ¡No! Ron, espera- tenía que aclarar las cosas. No podía dejarlo así- Lo siento mucho, yo no quería hacerlo. No quería hacerte... sentir así.  
  
- Entonces, ¿por qué lo hiciste? No tiene nada de malo que me gustes.  
  
- Perdón...¿qué dijiste? Yo... ¿te gusto?  
  
- No preguntes. Ya lo has leído.  
  
Hermione no podía creerlo. ¿Le gustaba a Ron? Qué reacción tan extraña. Ron no actuaría así. Sería más... en realidad, no sería tan dulce al decirlo. O sea... ¡CLARO!  
  
- Entonces, la chica con cabello café y ojos miel... ¿era yo?- Ron asintió. Los celos la habían cegado. ¡Era ella!- Ron, estaba tan celosa. Nunca pensé que era yo.  
  
- ¿Celosa? Eso quiere decir que...  
  
Hermione se acercaba. Lo único que pudo recordar fueron sus labios. Sentirlos tan suaves en lo suyos. Era un sueño. Lo demás no existía, sólo ellos, ese momento maravilloso. Sus brazos entrelazados. Hermione sentía el uniforme de Ron empapado por la lluvia.  
  
- Estoy mojándote, Hermione.  
  
- No me importa.  
  
De pronto la puerta del retrato se abrió, pero ni siquiera se percataron. Era Harry.  
  
- ¿Q-qué ha-hacen?- preguntó sintiéndose peor que nunca.  
  
Se dieron vuelta y lo vieron. Hermione no sabía por qué Harry estaba tan triste al verlos besándose. Pero el solo hecho de verlo todo empapado, con esa cara de amargura la hizo sentirse muy mal.  
  
- Nosotros... sólo...  
  
- Ah... ya... com- comprendo. Felicitaciones- dijo, pero no con alegría, sino como disimulando una sonrisa, aunque el tono de su voz lo delataba.  
  
Subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. No quería pensar en nadie, hablar con nadie. El hambre se había ido, el sueño, las ganas de bajar y estar junto a la chimenea. Todo, absolutamente todo había desaparecido. Sólo se tumbó en su cama recordando la imagen de sus dos mejores amigos besándose. Sentía ganas de patear todo lo que estuviera a su alcance pero la amargura lo hacía postrarse en su cama, empapado, claro que ahora eso daba lo mismo.  
  
- Harry, ¿puedo pasar?- era Ron.  
  
- Claro, esta también es tu habitación, ¿no?- le contestó fríamente.  
  
- ¿Qué fue lo que paso abajo?- le preguntó Ron ignorando el tono de su voz.  
  
- Nada, que yo sepa, no ha pasado nada, ¿o sí?  
  
- Claro que sí, Harry. Algo te ocurre.  
  
- Te digo que no me ocurre nada, Ron. ¿Entiendes? O te lo explico con un dibujo.  
  
- Ahora si lo compruebo. Ella te gusta. ¿Sabes? Se quedó abajo muy angustiada por verte así. Ni siquiera sabe por qué actúas de esa forma.  
  
- No... ella no... me gusta- mintió de forma no muy convincente.  
  
- Claro que sí. Se te nota, como.... se me nota a mí- esa frase le dolió de alguna forma. No podía gustarle la misma chica que a su mejor amigo. Además, por lo que había visto, a ella también le gustaba Ron.  
  
- No se puede ocultar, ¿cierto?  
  
- Claro que no. Yo lo sé por experiencia propia- Ron sonrió después de decir esto.  
  
- ¿No estás enojado?  
  
- No, aunque no sé por qué. Puede ser porque eres mi mejor amigo.  
  
- Debes estar muy feliz. Tienes una suerte tremenda. En cambio yo tengo mala suerte en esto. Primero Cho, luego Hermione... ¿Por qué nada me sale bien? Cambiaría toda mi fama por tener su cariño- luego recordó que estaba en frente de Ron y se calló.  
  
Mientras tanto abajo...  
  
Hermione se encontraba sentada al lado de la chimenea. "¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Nos besamos? Pero, ¿por qué no me siento tan bien como esperaba? Pobre Harry, ¿qué le habrá pasado?"  
  
- Ahhh (suspiro), aunque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué le ocurría, me preocupa qué pueda ser. Se puso así cuando nos vio. Pobrecito. Sus lindos ojos verdes se veían tan tristes. ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?- Hermione reflexionaba sola, en voz alta. "Pero, ¿qué me ocurre?" 


	2. ¿Por qué no fue así?

Capítulo 2  
  
Hermione se sumía en sus pensamientos sentada en el sillón de la sala común. Estaba confusa, perdida.  
  
"Acabo de besar al chico al que quiero. Debería estar alegre... pero no lo estoy. ¿Por qué?"  
  
"Soñaba siempre con eso, pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me siento tan feliz como esperaba?"  
  
Mientras en la habitación de los chicos...  
  
- Supongo que no le dirás nada... de bueno... eso...  
  
- No, no lo haría porque eres mi amigo y... porque no me conviene.  
  
Dicho esto el pelirrojo salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry miró la colcha de su cama... suspiró.  
  
Pasó su mano por ella lentamente, siempre era él... ¡SIEMPRE!  
  
Tomó una almohada con rabia, la apretó....  
  
- ¡¡AHRG!!- gritó más para sí que para el exterior y la tiró en la cama con fuerza.  
  
******************* Ron bajaba las escaleras pensando en lo ocurrido.  
  
Abajo encontró a Hermione mirando la chimenea.  
  
Hermione...  
  
Ella volteó y lo miró.  
  
Ron, si no te cambias esa ropa te vas a resfriar.  
  
Era cierto, ni él, ni Harry se habían cambiado.  
  
Está bien, gracias. Voy... a cambiarme.  
  
¡No! Espera... dime qué le ocurrió a Harry.  
  
Él... no...no se siente bien.  
  
¿Está enfermo?- preguntó ella.  
  
Sí, está... resfriado... creo que pasó mucho tiempo allá afuera en la lluvia.  
  
Pobre...  
  
A pesar de la conversación Hermione no estaba convencida. No totalmente.  
  
Puedo subir a verlo, Ron?  
  
No, está cansado... no creo que quiera que lo molesten, Hermione... Es mejor que...  
  
"Si va allá... no, es mejor que no. Quizá le diga lo que siente, puedo esperar cualquier cosa de él, porque, a decir verdad ya somos... rivales... No, ella no va a ir... no si yo no lo permito"  
  
Pero quiero ver cómo está. Es mejor que vaya...  
  
¡No, Hermione! ¡No vayas!  
  
Pero... ¿por qué?- preguntó ella con extrañeza.  
  
"Algo pasa aquí"  
  
Porque te digo que está cansado. ¿Entiendes?  
  
No importa, quiero ver si lo puedo ayudar en algo.  
  
Hermione caminó hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. Ron se interpuso inmediatamente, ella no podía pasar, no le convenía en lo absoluto. Sabía que eso sonaba inseguro, pero él era así... inseguro y no iba a dejar que nada pasara ahora que había conseguido lo que quería. En realidad no confiaba totalmente en Hermione, no del todo. Quizá era el incidente del diario... no lo sabía.  
  
Ron, déjame pasar- Hermione lo miró con severidad.  
  
¿Acaso no entiendes?  
  
¿Por qué tanto interés en que no vaya a ver a Harry?  
  
Porque...  
  
- ¿Acaso me ocultas algo?  
  
Hermione estaba forcejeando para entrar.  
  
¡HERMIONE, TE DIGO QUE NO!  
  
Paró el forcejeo. Hubo un momento de silencio.  
  
No vuelvas a levantarme la palabra.  
  
Lo... siento.  
  
Y Ron no supo cómo, pero Hermione sin escucharlo, se escabulló por las escaleras.  
  
Ella llegó hasta el rellano de la puerta. Pensó en entrar de inmediato, pero luego decidió tocar primero, después de todo esa no era su habitación.  
  
TOC, TOC...  
  
No se escuchó nada.  
  
TOC, TOC...  
  
¿Sí?- se escuchó una voz grave por detrás de la puerta.  
  
"Seguro que es Ron" pensaba Harry "¿Qué me dirá ahora. 'No te acerques a Hermione'... Sí, claro" Harry no quería enojarse con su amigo, pero era algo inevitable.  
  
Harry, ¿puedo pasar?  
  
"¿Hermione?"  
  
A- Adelante- dijo sin pensar. ¿Qué iba a decirle después de lo que ocurrió?  
  
Ni siquiera pensó que estaba con el uniforme mojado por la lluvia, tirado de boca en su cama, desanimado. ¡Qué buen estado para recibirla!  
  
Hermione abrió la puerta despacio y divisó la capa roja del equipo de quidditch, con su dueño tirado en la cama.  
  
¿Harry?  
  
"Oh, Dios. Y yo así"  
  
Se sentó rápidamente.  
  
¡Hermione! ¿Q-qué ocurre?  
  
Vine a ver cómo estabas. Ron me dijo que estabas enfermo. ¿Te sientes bien?  
  
¿Yo? Enfer... ¡Ah! Sí, me siento mejor gracias.  
  
"Ya había caído, Ron le había dicho eso para justificar su actitud, ¡claro!, eso tenía que agradecérselo"  
  
Harry, disculpa que te saque de tus pensamientos, pero... no te has cambiado de ropa. ¡Estás empapado! No le hará bien a tu resfrío.  
  
A mi resfrío... ¡ah! A mi resfrío. Eh... sí, me cambio de inmediato.  
  
"!Qué preocupada es! Eso me encanta"  
  
¿Podrías salir para...?  
  
Sí, claro- contestó ella, pero se quedó en el resquicio de la puerta.  
  
¿Qué pasa?  
  
Harry, yo no soy tonta.  
  
¿Eh?  
  
Sé que no te pusiste así sólo porque estás resfriado.  
  
Mira, Hermione... quiero descansar, así que....  
  
Está bien, supongo que no me dirás. Te dejo para que te cambies.  
  
Y se fue cruzando la puerta.  
  
Qué razón tiene- dijo para sí mismo mirando aún por donde Hermione se había ido.  
  
*************************  
  
Ron esperaba abajo a Hermione, debía pedirle disculpas. Le había gritado a ella, su novia. Eso no estaba bien.  
  
Escuchó pasos atrás de él. Se paró rápidamente y la vio.  
  
Hermione... escucha: Lo siento mucho, no quise gritarte, es que bueno... pensaba que Harry estaba demasiado cansado y quería recuperarse un poco antes de bajar a cenar.  
  
¿Sabes, Ron? Esto nunca ocurrió, ¿si?  
  
Está bien- dijo extrañado, mirándola.  
  
Ron se acercó y le plantó un beso en los labios. Era una sensación maravillosa, el sentirla nuevamente a ella, a sus labios, su cintura.  
  
"Estoy tan confundida, y lo peor es que no sé por qué" pensaba Hermione a su vez.  
  
No sentía lo que ella quería. Ella esperaba sentir el día de su primer beso, un escalofrío que le recorriera cuerpo, la necesidad de besar a esa persona por siempre, quería sentirse especial, pero no fue así . La inteligente Hermione Granger, por primera vez no podía contestar una pregunta, el "¿Por qué?" que se formulaba en su cabeza la confundía por completo, y lo peor de todo era que era un pregunta importante... demasiado. 


End file.
